Momentum
by spaghetsaturday
Summary: Shui was once normal. Before 'the fact' occured. She fell into this whimsical, belowground world, thinking she may have a better chance than before.


• TRIGGER WARNING FOR SUICIDE ATTEMPTS, SELF-PAIN INFLICTION, AND MENTIONED ABUSE •

* * *

She sat on the pavement in front of her home, just under her windowsill. Her navy blue hoodie blended in with the dark brown of the old mansion in the rain, and her ankle-length black hair was pooled around her. She inhaled, taking in the earthy scent of rain in the air. Cracking a slight smile, she wrapped her arms around her knees, looking up at the sky. She exhaled, letting out a creak of foggy air into the storm.

She twirled the blade in her hands, wondering how long it would take to bleed out entirely. She had always wanted to go in the rain, her blood mixed with the polluted water as a warning for the sins of the influence.

She hiked up the mountain, the storm still raging strong. It came in sheets, now; the cold, hard water did not strike her. It struck things around her, but it seemed to splash gently onto her numbed skin, cleaning the wounds she'd inflicted upon herself. It was too much. She had dropped the knife at home, slipping it through her mother's window in a crack in the glass pane. It had a note attached to it as well, explaining her disappearance and everyone who was at fault.

She decided that no, she would not go by blade. Not by hanging, nothing. She'd fall into the presumed monster cave, hoping never to awaken. She grinned sadly to herself, but quickly let it go as she trudged through the mud. Her limbs were tired from the climb, so she sat on an old, rusted bench. Her jeans were slick; soaked with water, and her hoodie was moist. Her skin and hair were damp, yet the shirt she wore was untouched. It was a simple, black, sweater-like shirt, long sleeved and comfortable. She'd owned it for years.

She let her hair drop to the ground as she stood. The rain came harder now. Not at her, though, it still just lapped at her. It seemed to circle her. Her salty tears, flowing down every now and then, mixed with the water, splashing back at her. Her tired green gaze swept across the flooded area, noticing the large, gaping hole at long last.

She stood at the edge, mumbling a prayer to the only one who cared for her. Her grandfather, before he had passed on. He had told her, 'always do what is right for you. No matter what common sense says you should, your own decisions will fuel your path. Even if you destroy that path, it is righteously yours to do so.'

She had always loved him for that. She let herself sob into the rain, clutching the hoodie. It was a present from him. He lived to be 120. He was an old soul.

There was an odd emblem on it that she could never remember the meaning of. Something about angels or something.

Letting the last of her cries meld into the rain, she shuddered, letting the hoodie return to it's spot on her. Bracing for impact, she let out her arms as she turned around. She let out a small wave to the sky, smiling sympathetically.

"Hello darkness, my old friend." She whispered, letting herself fall into the chasm. She closed her eyes, letting the wind carry her down. The water splashed calmingly against her face and body, gently lapping at her sides. Her arms were wide, and she accepted her fate.

Until she awoke, in a bed of golden flowers. She quietly inspected herself, pushing up. No injuries, but she was still alive. The beautiful blossoms had broken her fall. The rain was still coming, but was gentle because of the distance. She looked up. It must've been miles of falling..why would she be unharmed?

Oh. The blooms were quite cushiony. Oh.

She ran her hand delicately over one of the blossoms, admiring it. She imagined that because of this odd fall, there were probably other ludicrous and whimsical things here as well. She smiled slightly at that, knowing she could start over. She felt like she was in a calmer Wonderland.

Walking silently towards an ornate stone door, she noticed the emblem atop it. It was the same one printed across her hoodie. Oh.

That explained a lot of things.

She adjusted it, zipping it entirely so the emblem was displayed prominently across her abdomen. Upon entering, her theory was correct. There was a small, smiling flower looking absently up at her, endearingly. Her black hair shone slightly due to the dim light from the chamber before, and she crouched down. "Hello," she murmured, smiling slightly. The flower snapped out of its daze, focusing on her.

"..Howdy! I'm Flowey. Flowey the flower."

She smiled, now sitting. "I am Shui," she responded quietly, to which the flower looked confused. "Shoo-ee. It means from the water." She explained, folding her hands in her lap patiently. Her soaked jeans squelched a little as her palms rested on them.

"Well, Shui, you're - wait, what's that on your jacket?" The flower looked even more confused, staring at the emblem presented on her hoodie.

"It is an emblem."

"That's- how did you know that-"

"I don't."

"Then how come-"

"It was a gift."

He nodded slightly, seeming nervous. The flower then popped into the ground, disappearing. As she stood, her black hair surrounded her like a blanket. As she continued into the next room, a tall goat-woman approached. Her eyes were filled with concern. This world underground was filled with whimsy, and Shui loved it. She stood, smiling at the woman. The woman returned her courtesy, offering a large, furred hand (paw?) to shake. Shui did so.

"Hello, my child. I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins." She said oddly, letting go.

"It is..nice to meet you..I am Shui." She said quietly, locking onto Toriel's reddish gaze with her grey-blue oculars.


End file.
